La venganza
by usakochiba01
Summary: Una apuesta está corriendo sobre nuestra pareja favorita, la familia Cullen a apostado que antes que termine el baile Serena y Darién caerán en los brazos del otro, pero la apuesta no es tan simple, todo ocurrirá al aire libre, con poca ropa y en el agua
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, ya quisiera y, solo en mi cabecita loca puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellos, esta historia esta ubicada en un universo alterno donde no conocen guerras o poderes algunos y yo solo busco divertirme un rato.

*****************************************************************************************************************

_**La venganza**_

Cuando un amor termina contigo quieres lo mejor para esa persona, que sea feliz, que este bien y tú te resignaras ¿cierto? Mentira vil, y un grupo de cinco chicas lo demostraran, objetivo: hacerle sufrir lo más posible hasta que se de por enterado de lo que se perdió, pero dicho plan no podría salir mal ¿o no?  
**  
**

**Cap 1  
Planeemos la caída**

-Buuuaaaaaaaaaaaa, y.. yy.. entonces….. buuuuuaaa

La rubia suelta el llanto y deja caer la cabeza en la mesa

-basta ya, ¿tanto drama por un chico? –puff, un suspiro exasperado sale de los labios de la pelinegra quien vuelve a llenar el vaso que tenia en la mano

-que mala eres Rei – la chica de pelo castaño acaricia la cabeza de la rubia intentando consolarla pero el mar de llanto no cesa

-es que.. y yo… y noooooo

La mirada de Rei vuelve hacia le techo al seguir escuchándola, la otra chica se apresura también a consolarla a pesar de la mirad de reprobación de la pelinegra

-basta ya Rei, que tu no te enamores no significa que no vayamos apoyar a Serena ahora que ella sufre

-ok Mina, pero si tomamos en cuenta que esta es la ¿Qué? ¿sexta o séptima vez que ella rompe con Seiya?, yo diría que ya tendríamos que estar acostumbradas a esto, propongo nos pongamos a estudiar y dejemos que esto siga su curso natural –dicho esto deja el vaso que tenia en la mano y suelta un grueso libro en la mesa, las otras chicas mueven la cabeza y Serena alza la cara con mirada de borrego a medio morir.

Snif snif – Déjenlo chicas, Rei tiene razón, solo por la razón de mi ser y mi existir haya terminado conmigo no significa que. Que… buuuuaaa

-Ufff

Un suspiro colectivo recorre la habitación, este drama no es la primera vez que se presenta, Serena y Seiya son los mas populares de la universidad a pesar de pertenecer al primer grado de sus correspondientes carreras su relación viene desde la preparatoria, así como la tónica de volver y regresar, solo que nunca había parecido tan grave como hasta ahora, todas cruzan miradas y se alzan de hombros, por lo visto hoy no van a estudiar, la puerta se abre dando paso a la quinta integrante del grupo quien viene cargada con un montón de libros, interroga con la mirada a las presentes y todas niegan con la cabeza.

Con calma saca una caja de klinex para remplazar a la que esta por sucumbir ante las lágrimas y se sienta enfrente de ella.

-a ver Serena, cálmate un poco y mejor platícanos que paso esta vez

Le tiende un pañuelo y la rubia se seca las lágrimas mientras empieza a contra como es que su ahora ex novio dio por terminada la relación.

-¿será que tiene otra novia? – se pregunta en voz alta la otra rubia

-!!Mina!!!

-hey, que es una suposición valida-se defiende esta

Todas las miradas vuelven a caer en Serena quien asiente lentamente con la cabeza

-¿Cómo? Dime quien es e inmediatamente iré a decirle tres frescas

-Lita – Rei la llama jalándole de la falda al ver que ya se ha levantado dispuesta abandonar el cuarto -aunque apoyo totalmente tu idea no es correcto lo que piensas, ¿cierto Amy?-esta asiente con la cabeza – aquí la compañerita te dirá que golpear a alguien no es nada bueno ya que el dolor que infliges solo es pasajero

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que es pasajero Rei, lo cual no deja de ser malo,

-cierto – interviene Mina -y nosotros queremos algo mucho mas… efectivo y prolongando

-la venganza es un platillo que hay que trabajar

-¿no es que se "come frio"? – intervine Lita ya acostumbrada a los disparatados refranes de la rubia

Mina hace un adema de que no importa y continua – entonces nuestra vida tiene un nuevo propósito – se levanta decidida con una aureola de poder rodeándola exclama con fiereza – "!!Vengar a Serena Tsukino del malvado Seiya Kou!!

-nuestros padres pensarían que el propósito seria acabar la carrera – menciona con ironía la chica de la coleta

Amy se levanta de su lugar- apoyo a Lita y dado que estamos en primer año justo seria..-

-que tú planearas la estrategia – interviene Rei

-¿Qué?!! Ni loca, no cuenten conmigo, yo tengo mucho que estudiar-

Se le cuelga del brazo Mina -y tu eres la única del grupo que esta en físico matemáticas, por lo tanto quien mejor estratega que tú.-

-y Rei que esta en psicología nos dirá la mejor forma de saber manejar todo el aspecto humano de la situación – colgándose Lita del otro brazo

-¿y a ustedes quién les dijo que la psicología sirve para eso bola de conspiradoras? –Rei se cruza de brazos y se recarga mejor en el cojín, Mina sonríe diabólicamente antes de contestarle como si nada

-tienes razón amiguita, después de todo Seiya siempre decía que la psicología no sirve para nada

-!!Ese maldito!!!, donde hay que firmar-

Una enorme gota de sudor cae de la cabeza de Amy ante las sonrisas diabólicas de las tres

-a ver chicas, todo esta muy pero muy mal, pero, encima de todo aun no han tomado la opinión de Serena, ¿cierto Sere?

Las miradas convergen nuevamente en la rubia aun recostada en la mesa, todas se inclinan a escuchar lo que esta balbucea, se miran entre si negando con la cabeza a la pregunta no dicha, ¿alguien entendió? No creen, Serena suspira, y con los deditos dando vueltas unos contra otros habla

-es que yo no quiero terminar con Seiya, yo quiero que regrese conmigo.

El suspiro general se vuelve a formar, se miran unas a otras y el encogimiento de hombros que sigue da por supuesto que todas ayudaran con el nuevo plan, aunque…

-bien por ti amiga, aunque Lita tiene algo que decir– Mina agarra del brazo a Lita y la jalonea, esta la mira confundida interrogándola con la mirada, un nuevo jalón le hace rodar la mirada hacia arriba y trata de atinarle a lo que la rubia quiere que diga

-yo creo que deberías pensarlo bien Sere, si él solo te hace sufrir….

-merece sufrir mas aun – la corta Mina

-¿uh? – la mirada confundida de Serena hace que intervenga Amy

-Mina tiene algo de razón, quizás Seiya no sea tan bueno para ti como debiera ser

-ningún hombre es bueno para algo- acota Rei desde su asiento donde vuelve llenar su brazo

-Y quizás que tomes tanto vino tampoco- le regaña Amy, como respuesta la pelinegra le saca la lengua antes de tomar otro largo trago - lo cierto Serena es que tendrás que plantearte bien que quieres antes de que decidamos hacer algo

-yo.. Yo quiero que regrese conmigo – contesta Serena compungida- pero…

Las miradas de todas esperan atentas sus palabras, Serena se seca las lágrimas, suspira una vez más y se levanta decidida para exclamar

-pero… que sufra para lo que sepa que es perder a Serena Tsukino

-siiii!!!!!

Exclaman con fiereza cuatro integrantes del grupo al mismo tiempo, solo Amy mueve negativamente la cabeza, sabe que lo que diga caerá en el olvido pronto.

Al día siguiente en la cafetería del campus

-Lo siento, lo siento llegue tarde, llegue tarde,

Con esta frase entrecortada por la falta de respiración Serena toma asiento en la mesa donde ya la aguardan las demás

-¿Cómo te sientes amiga?-Lita le da un apretoncito en el brazo infundiéndole animo

-basta de sensiblería niñas – las corta Rei de tajo- a lo que venimos. Fase uno planeación. Amy tienes la palabra

-si así estudiaras Rei- murmura para si Amy antes de empezar – el sujeto de estudio es Seiya Kou

-mi novio – grita Serena levantándose de su asiento

-ex!!! –contestan a coro todas, Serena apenada guarda silencio

Amy se cala las gafas que utiliza para estudiar y continua leyendo de la lap top – estudiante de primer año, estudia economías, carrera impuesta por su padre para que algún día trabaje con el en sus empresas, sabemos que le gusta cantar y le fascina que lo persigan las chicas

-eso no es cierto – exclama Serena, todas la miran arqueando la ceja –ejem, bueno, no del todo cierto

Amy la ignora y continua -a pesar no estar en una banda formal ya cuenta con club de admiradoras conformado en su mayoría por chicas, se considera a si mismo popular

-eso se llama ego – masculla Rei con lo cual se gana otra mirada de Amy.

-por lo tanto, debido a lo anterior concluimos que la parte que mayormente podría afectarle seria eso: su popularidad

-¿y eso a nosotros en que nos sirve? -cuestiona Lita

-fácil, le daremos donde mas le duele - interviene Rei recargándose en la mesa

Mina baja la voz y susurra - ¿en sus partes? – Todas la miran confusa – las joyas de la familia pues.

-Mina!!!!

-No deja de ser mala idea Minako, pero no, no me refería a eso – Rei se recarga en el respaldo de su silla – lo que Amy quiere decir que lo que más le dolería seria dejar de ser popular

-o que alguien sea más popular que él - Lita chasquea los dedos ante la idea y señala a Serena

-¿yo mas popular? ¿Y como vamos a hacer eso?- Serena se rasca un poco la cabeza ante la idea- el popular era Seiya no yo

-error Serena- Amy voltea la lap mostrando un grafico – ambos eran populares en el bachillerato y aun siguen siéndolo, una encuesta aplicada recientemente indica que tu nivel de popularidad no ha bajado, por el contrario, al saberte disponible los hombres..

-son unos perrroossss-

acota Rei y Mina juntas ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Amy que continua explicando

-te buscarán, si tu idea original sigue en pie, recuperar a Seiya, lo lograras pretendiendo que alguien con igual o mayor popularidad que él "te pretenda", ante este echo Seiya reacciona y tratar de reconquistarte para demostrar que él es aun mas popular que tu pretendiente.

-ohhhh, buena idea- Serena medita con un dedo en la boca – pero, ¿quien de todos los que conocemos es un dechado de virtudes?, digo, tendrá que ser guapo, divertido, que le guste salir, que me regale flores y peluches

-que te lleve a pasear

-que te lleve a bailar

-que te presuma como fresch pull recién bañadito – corta irónica Rei

-dicho no tan crudamente pero así es Serena- Amy cambia de pagina - y los candidatos son…

Las chicas se inclinan sobre la pantalla mientras pasan fotos de chicos y discuten los pros y los contras hasta que el dedo de Rei aprieta la pantalla

-este es el indicado

Todas leen la ficha del chico, excelente estudiante, a punto de terminar la carrera, presidente del club de debates, asesor en dos grupos de estudio

-¿este? Pero si es un completo nerd-exclama horrorizada Mina, Serena analiza la pantalla

-uumm, no es tan guapo como Seiya, no creo que funcione

-funcionara, lo se, yo lo he visto en persona – Rei teclea rápidamente una dirección en la laptop y aparece un profile que nada tiene que ver con las paginas de la escuela y la foto del chico es completamente diferente

-ummm, podría funcionar – Amy teclea rápidamente – carácter opuesto a Seiya, intereses opuesto, lo único que Seiya y el tendrán en común eres tu Serena

-¿y donde localizamos a este bombón?- Mina observa la pantalla moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

-yo se – Lita sonríe maquiavélicamente mientras saca su celular y marca el discado rápido – Andrew amor mío….

* * *

siii, volviiiiii. mi ardillta ha decidio ponerse cooperadora y aqui estamos con una nueva historia, si ya, Decisiones es tremendamente serio para mi gusto, entonces, cree este que no es tan serio y espero poder hacerlo tan divertido como pienso, para quien no es fan de "la cosa" este es un buen fic para leer, ¿Serena -Darien? por supùesto

un enorme y grandisimo abrazo para todos y feliz año

mis mejores deseos para todos.

besos

p.d: anahim, sorry me tarde mas d elo k pensaba pero aqui esta, espeor te guste. besos


	2. Encuentro explosivo

Disclaimer: los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, ya quisiera y, solo en mi cabecita loca puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellos, esta historia esta ubicada en un universo alterno donde no conocen guerras o poderes algunos y yo solo busco divertirme un rato.

*****************************************************************************************************************

**_La venganza_**

**_Cuando un amor termina contigo quieres lo mejor para esa persona, que sea feliz, que este bien y tú te resignaras ¿cierto? Mentira vil, y un grupo de cinco chicas lo demostraran, objetivo: hacerle sufrir lo más posible hasta que se de por enterado de lo que se perdió, pero dicho plan no podría salir mal ¿o no?_**

* * *

**Cap 2**

**Encuentro explosivo**

-No

-pero,,

-no

-es solo un pequeñísimo favor

-No

-ni siquiera me vas a dejar que…

El chico rubio pone una bebida enfrente del pelinegro a pesar de sus protestas, este suspira y la toma con reservas

-esta bien habla pero – y aquí hace una pausa y su mirada dirige una advertencia al rubio que lo acompaña – te advierto que no participare en algún plan descabellado tuyo, ehh – alza la mano para callar al chico que automáticamente alza las manos en señal de rendición y sonriendo se sienta a la mesa – óyelo bien, ni uno mas, así que tienes 5 minutos antes de que te ignore

-¿vamos, desde cuando somos amigos tu y yo Darién?

el pelinegro se recuesta en el sillón de la cafetería mientras lo mira suspicaz – desde la vez en que activaste la alarma en la escuela y el director estuvo a dos segundos de atraparte y te salve el pellejo Andrew, cosa que parece volverle habitual en ti

-Y tu amigo mío cada día te vuelves más reservado, pero aquí estoy yo para salvarte una vez más

Las cejas del pelinegro se arquean ante la expresión, Andrew hace una señal de no importa y continua – veras, se que últimamente has tenido mucho trabajo, estudios, y que necesitas descansar un poco

-si, bastante ahí de eso

-pero, también se que eres una excelente persona que se toma su tiempo para ayudar a los menos favorecidos.

-eh, que la madre de Calcuta no soy y esto me huele a peligro.

-vamos cuando te he fallado – Andrew le pone las manos encima y lo obliga a volver a tomar asiento – dijiste 5, apenas van cuatro, veras, yo se lo importante que es para ti ayudar a los demás cierto?

-cierto

-y, Lita tiene…

-no, no, no y definitivamente no, cuando estas junto a Lita te sorbe el seso y yo no voy a ser culpable de la desaparición de tu ultima moribunda neurona –

Darién se ha puesto ya de preparado para marcharse pero al echarle una ojeada a su amigo nota que Andrew se cruza de brazos mostrando decepción

-pero aun no te he dicho de que va todo y ya me juzgas, eso es injusto

Darién lo mira receloso, mas de una vez una "inocente propuesta" de su amigo lo ha metido en problemas, como aquella vez que se tardo mas de tres días quitando su foto de diversos sitios web de dudosa reputación, pero, dejaría de ser él si no lo escuchara, suspira derrotado y se recarga en la barra del local esperando la sentencia de muerte.

Al día siguiente en la universidad Darién se encuentra parado a media plaza, el sol empieza a quemarle un poco mientras espera a su nueva pupila, un suspiro exasperado sale de su boca, la puntualidad se traduce en respeto por los demás, quince minutos tarde no le dice nada bueno de la persona que espera, y en medio ¿de la plaza? "Para no perderse de vista" le ha dicho Andrew pero sitio mas publico y más incomodo para él no pudieron encontrar, mira el reloj de pulsera y mentalmente se da un minuto más de margen, después que la dichosa "amiga" se las arregle como pueda.

-57, 58, 59 y 60, bye bye amiga

Darién se da la media vuelta en tanto se coloca las gafas oscuras da un paso, y el cemento de la plaza le parece demasiado cerca, tan cerca y real como la dureza en su espalda y el peso en su estomago que no le deja respirar, el sol esta demasiado fuerte y.. ¿sus gafas?, se lleva la mano a la cara para asegurar su presencia y solo toca ¿un largo cabello?, despacio mueve la cabeza y su mirada solo capta el nacimiento de unos maravillosos pechos, pequeños, cremosos, perfectos y una mano que se estampa en su cara es su ultimo pensamiento antes de que su ultima visión sean unos hermosos orbes azul cielo enfurecidos y la oscuridad se lo trague.

En otra parte de la universidad un grupo de amigos se encuentran platicando entre clases, el almuerzo para ellos es mas una forma de dejarse ver que de alimentarse, ¿la principal atracción de la mesa? Una hermosa chica de cabellos aguamarina y elegante presencia en brazos de un no menos apuesto chico de tez clara, cabello oscuro y largo recogido en una cola, ellos son la parejita del momento, los dos guapos, bastante conocidos y amados u odiados dependiendo a quien se lo preguntes, la chica descansa entre sus brazos y él juega con su cabello mientras charlas de cosas sin importancia, la risa de una de los integrantes rompe la charla y acerca el celular para mostrar el contenido de una conocida y anónima fuente de chismes en la universidad,¿ han oído hablar del programa goopsip girl? Pues te lo deja como pura ciencia ficción, informantes de todos lados dispuestos a grabar videos, mandar mensajes a celulares y mail nutren este incognito pero a la vez muy conocido informador, y quien note el logo en su pantalla sabrá que lo que vea ahí es la verdad o una forma un tanto cuanto extraña de interpretarla, pero que tarde o temprano se acercara muchísimo a esta.

-Jajajaja que cómico

-o sea, lo que es no tener decoro, ¿que se cree esa niña?- pregunta una de las integrantes, la cual parece tener una papa en la boca por la forma de hablar al igual que su amiga

-¿decoro? Con ese bombón que importa el decoro yo me le tiraba encima a ese guaperas

-yo si me comía ese bombón rubio- un chico rubio arrebata el teléfono y se carcajea ante su comentario

-tarado

Una de las chicas increpa al chico por el comentario y todos siguen riendo mientras continúan con el mensaje

**Atención chics: ¿el inalcanzable atrapado?, este video es de apenas hace unos minutos donde la rubia se ha tirado en sus brazos y han llegado hasta el piso, por primera vez el afamado Darién Chiba se ha dejado alcanzar y vaya con quien a elegido hacerlo, ¿a que es guapa chicos? **

**Millones de besos**

-Seiya estas bien?

La chica de cabellos aguamarina nota la mirada perdida de su novio

-lo siento bom…, nena, estaba en otro lado, ¿decías algo?

-no es esa la niña con la que..

-dejalo ya, ¿la clase empieza en 5 minutos vienes?, él le tiende una mano y ella se encoge de hombros y tomando sus cuadernos le sigue sin notar la espalda tensa y el coro de risas que dejan a su espalda

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Un grito de triunfo sale de la boca de Mina antes de que Rei y Lita la tacleen y la hagan bajar la cabeza entre los arbustos, Mina sin dale importancia desde el suelo continua festejando.

-lo sabia, lo sabia, sabia que mi maravilloso plan no fallaría

-ummm, pues yo no estoy muy convencida – la mirada de Lita aun esta clavada en la pareja que se adentra en el edificio

Rei palmea la espalda de Amy en "forma cariñosa" – buen punto ese Amy de que se arroje en sus brazos, fue genial que se te ocurriera.

-si, si se me hubiera ocurrido, ella se tropezó.

-¿solita?

Rei arquea la ceja cuando pregunta, Amy solo asiente con la cabeza y muestra un acercamiento de su propia grabación donde se ven los pies de Serena tropezar consigo mismos segundos antes de aterrizar sobre Darién, ellas cruzan miradas y una risa escapa de todas.

En otro lugar Darién abre poco a poco los ojos, un perfume le llega e instintivamente respira llenando sus pulmones, abre los ojos buscando la fuente y los mismos orbes vuelven a llenar su mirada

-¿estas bien?

´parpadea tratando de grabarse esa mirada llena de preocupación dirigida a él, hace tanto que nadie se preocupaba por el, lo de Andrew no es preocupación, es alcahuetería, pero en fin.

-oye,¿ me escuchas?, ¿ si me oyes?

La mirada de Darién vuelve a bajar tratando de perderse del alcance de esos ojos que no le dejan pensar claro y su mirada vuelve a bajar encontrando un paisaje ya conocido, la rubia siente el calor de la mirada y rápidamente se para de un salto dejando que la cabeza de él caiga pesada y duramente sobre el pasto

-oye que te pasa, como te atreves a mirarme el escote, pervertido, cínico.

Darién desde el suelo abre nuevamente los ojos tratando de despejar la mirada y se tapa automáticamente con una mano– y si no te quitas te voy a ver algo mas

Serena con la boca abierta baja la mirada para notar que esta parada justo un paso atrás de la cabeza de Darien y su amplia falda se mueve con la brisa del parque, abre mas la boca, enrojece y acto seguido da dos pasos atrás mientras se recoge la falda con ambas manos

-eres un… eres un….

Las palabras fallan en Serena y se limita a arrancar un puñado de pasto y aventárselo a Darien que aun continua en el suelo quien al recibir el ataque se levanta rápidamente lo que ocasiona que un leve mareo lo tambalee

-y tu eres una desconsiderada, tonta e impertinente, ¿no podrías ver donde pisas?

-pervertido

-o para el caso ¿Dónde te paras?

-aarrgghh te odio, engreído arrogante

-sere todo lo engreído arrogante que quieras pero al menos me fijo donde piso

-a si? Pues fijate en esto..

Y acto seguido Serena levanta el pie dándole un fuerte pisotón, Darién mas sorprendido que lastimado avanza decidido y en movimiento de karate logra tomarla en brazos, pero su cabeza aun no esta estable y solo logra llegar con ella al suelo, el silencio los envuelve y ella abre los labios para protestar una vez mas pero los ojos de él la miran incrédulos y sin darse cuenta entreabre los labios en una silenciosa invitación que es aceptada ante la sorpresa de ambos.

Ting, ting, ting

_El maestro ignora el sonido del celular y continua dando su cátedra, conoce ese maldito sonido, en el próximo minuto mas de cincuenta celulares harán su aparición, decidido a ignorarlo continua hablando, que ellos decidan que es mas importante, su futuro o los chismes._

**hol chicos: noticias frescas, lamentamos informarles que ya es un echo, "el inconquistable" ha caído y le ha pegado duro, ¿por que si no daría tales muestras de amor?, y es que verlo besando a alguien a media tarde es duro, a sacar pañuelos chicas, uno mas que se nos va vivos.**

**Millones de besos**

Seiya abre la portátil y rápidamente se enlaza a su mail, el video que observa lo deja atónito, su bombón, bueno, ¿su ex -bombón debajo de un idiota besándolo a medio campus? Su mano aprieta el lápiz que trae sujeto y lo parte en dos, despacio, cierra la portátil pensando que pronto ese idiota se dará cuenta de que tiene a la "princesa de hielo" entre los brazos, que lo aproveche.

A dos butacas, alguien manda un mensaje por celular, esto se va a poner interesante, en otro lado Andrew cuelga el celular y se voltea a ver a las chicas, ellas automáticamente niegan con la mirada mientras se interrogan mutuamente de la misma forma, Mina da dos pasos saliendo de la sombra que los ampara y trata de llamar la atención de las chicas

-chicas, chicas

-basta Mina, necesitamos..

-chicasss!!!

El tono de urgencia al fin rompe el circulo y su mirada se dirige a la pareja aun recostada en el pasto, Andrew lanza una exclamación y hace intento de echar a correr en dirección a ellos, Amy niega con la cabeza y saca el celular, todos la imitan y frenéticamente mandan un mensaje rogando al cielo que llegue a tiempo.

"_Rosas, miel, champan, dulce, sobre todas las cosas sabe dulce, sabe a cielo el beso este beso_" el pensamiento de Serena es cortado por un insistente zumbido.

_A fresas, miel y canela, a vino dulce y especiado sabe la boca que lo besa _Darién trata de encontrar un resquicio de cordura para entender a que se debe el insistente timbre de algo molesto, ¿del teléfono?

-buenas tardes jóvenes, ¿joven Darién?

Darién levanta despacio y con desgana la mirada y el personaje delante de él hace que regrese a la tierra en segundo y se levante de un salto jalando a Serena y poniéndola de pie junto a él, Serena aun envuelta en esa nube sensual desconcertada mira las señas frenéticas de sus amigos y saca el teléfono de la bolsita d la falda

_**el rector esta llegando a ustedes**_

su mirada va del teléfono a sus amigos, después a Darién y por ultimo al personaje parado junto a ellos quien se cruza de brazos y los mira fijos

-s..sr. señor rector buenas tardes

-joven Chiba, señorita, estoy esperando una explicación

Darién traga en seco, mueve lentamente la cabeza y detrás del rector puede ver a tres vice-rectores, _adiós beca ,Andrew te matare por esto_, es el último pensamiento coherente que tiene antes de desmayarse aun tomado de la mano de Serena.

* * *

hola chicas

he vueto, hoy ultimo dia de libertad he vuelto con esta historia que espero les tes gustando, yo al menos me divierto escribiendola, millones d egracias por sus reviews, ya saben, dudas, preguntas, a sus ordenes, iitomatazos a mi gemela malvada, y calquier tipo de nuez a mi ardillita, jajja

besos

**ahora si, lo importante: ustedes**

**cindy** gracias igualmente feliz año para ti, si, si es un Serena-Darien, al nebos inolvidable para Draien hasta el momento, jaja. besos **midmoon85** gracias por tus deceos, espero te guste la actualización. **princesita moon**

: efectivanmente, la cosa solo puede ser Seiya, Darien en definitiva seria llamado papacito, jajaj, y solo 10%? esperamos volverte 100% jaja,

que quieres, Rei antes de psicologa es vengativa, a que si, gracias, mi ardilla tambien te manda saludos

**julimoon** ¿pequeña venganza? no, mas bien esperamos que sea enorme, jaja, cierto, DARIEN ES HERMOSO.

**Hotaru-Saturno** : yo escogeria mas bien encantadora para descibirte, :), un enorme beso

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba** gracias, gracias, besos

** Amsz88Chiba** gracias gracias miles por tu apoyo, espero te guste como va la historia, besos

**Susy Granger** : decirme quien no quiere un Darien en su vida, jaja, y que crees, lo de caer tan facil fue lo k me inspiro, a que si cayo literalmente hablando? jajaja, besos

**AnnyFanSailorMoon **y soplaras y soplaras y su casita derrumbaras, jajaja, no mates la vecino, ya tienes aca la continuacion, besos

**Cherrie SA** gracias, muchas gracias, k tengas buen día

**SereyDarien** : y las que les faltaran hacer todo sea por solidaridad femenina, jaja

** liebende Lesung** : mas bien continuara esta locura, gracias por tu apoyo al fic de "decisones" millones de besos


	3. la propuesta

Disclaimer: los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, ya quisiera y, solo en mi cabecita loca puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellos, esta historia esta ubicada en un universo alterno donde no conocen guerras o poderes algunos y yo solo busco divertirme un rato.

*****************************************************************************************************************

_**La venganza**_

**Cuando un amor termina contigo quieres lo mejor para esa persona, que sea feliz, que este bien y tú te resignaras ¿cierto? Mentira vil, y un grupo de cinco chicas lo demostraran, objetivo: hacerle sufrir lo más posible hasta que se de por enterado de lo que se perdió, pero dicho plan no podría salir mal ¿o no?**

**Cap 3**

**La propuesta**

En el departamento a media tarde Darién se termina de arreglar, todo indica que adonde se dirige es una ocasión especia y su vestimenta así lo indica, traje oscuro, camisa azul acero a juego, corbata a juego y la seriedad de su mirada no se borra mientras conversa con Andrew que ha pasado a recogerlo y lo "anima" de una manera un tanto especial tirado desde la cama en tanto Darien se termina de arreglar para el evento de la universidad.

-Un gran poder lleva una gran responsabilidad

-y entonces pretendes tu que me vuelva spider-man

-nop, pretendo que por una vez te bajes de tu nube personal y la ayudes

-ayudar? Ayudar dices tu?, la ayuda la necesito yo, mira, en menos de un día me ha metido en mas problemas de lo que yo solo podría conseguir

-en mi opinión eso es bueno

-bueno? ¿bueno dices tu? Ja, como tú no eres el perjudicado

-bla, bla, bla, velo por este lado Darién, ella traerá algo a tu vida que normalmente no existe

-caos?

-no, emoción

Darién le avienta lo primero que tiene a la mano después de echarle una miradita que no disimula las ganas de asesinarlo, Andrew solo le hace la seña universal de "bien" con el pulgar levantado y se acomoda el corbatín Darién mueve negativamente la cabeza antes de suspira resignado y salir acompañado de Andrew.

En el departamento de las chicas todo es un caos completo, ropa aquí y allá, adornos para el pelo mezclado con perfumees y una multitud de zapato son lo que rodea a Serena quien se deja maquilla mansamente.

-y cuando lo veas, pondrás cara de no me importa

Serena contesta entre dientes

-es que a mi no me importa Rei

-bah, como te decía, y le brindas una de esas sonrisas que le das al chico de la pizza para no darle propina

Amy intervine mientras hace cálculos en su lap

-Rei, eso no es justo, ellos trabajan para ganar dinero

-sip, pero nosotros somos pobres, a menos que…

Serena aun entre dientes masculla sin abrir los ojos--a menos que desees que no este lista cuando llegue Rei porque no mejor terminas lo que haces y cierras la bocota

-llegue, llegue, llegue

Mina si aliento se deja caer encima de la cama sosteniendo un frasquito, después de un" ouch" tira un zapato y una chalina al suelo y se vuelve a dejar caer frasquito en alto.

-lo conseguí, lo conseguí, el elixir de la victoria

-Mina no muevas la cama por favor, me vas a tirar la lap, y si nos aclaras de que estas hablando quizás te entendamos.

Mina solo mira a Amy con una sonrisa conspiradora y se para de un salto hasta llegar a Serena donde le aplica unas gotas aquí y allá de lo que parece ser perfume.

-oye huele rico

Serena huele un poco aun con los ojos cerrados y Rei también, mira interrogante a Mina y esta solo rie un poco demoniacamente, deja el frasquito aun lado y toma la cara de Serena para ladearla un poco, al voltea a un lado, al otro

-uummm

-¿Qué?,¿ que? ¿ que? –pregunta Serena angustiada

-No abras los ojos, se te va corre el rímel – ordena enfatica Rei

-¿tu crees que no?

- Yo digo que no

-no es demasía..

-no

-y por acá no..

-no, así esta perfecto

-ohh, recuerdas la vez que la maquillaste por primera

-ohh, siiii, jajaja, se veía media

-¿barata?

-¿alquilable?

-jajajaja

-chicas, me van a matar de los nervios,¿ ya abro los ojos?, ¿ya abro los ojos? – Serena da pequeñas pataditas al piso presa ya de los nervios

-chicas, compórtense, esa vez exageraron con el maquillaje, recuerden que ahora Serena va a una ocasión de ga-la, no todos los días se convive con los rectores de cada campus y eso solo muy pocos lo hacen

-uff Amy, no nos dejas ser, pero tendrás que reconocer de que levantaba, levantaba, jajaja

Una fría mirada proveniente de Amy congela a las dos que fingen arreglarle el cabello

-ya?

-espera – Mina vuelve con el frasquito y roca dos o tres gotitas más en ella. –ahora si, listo, tarannnn

Serena abre los ojos para encontrarse frente al espejo a una piel blanca como el alabastro, su largo cabello recogido en un moño que deja escapar mechones aquí y alla y unos labios llenos, en espera de ser besados, los ojos predominan en su rostro dándole un aspecto angelical.

-buen trafajo ficas

Lita desde el marco de la puerta, en un pijama verde gastado, con un bote de helado en al mano y una cuchara en la otra se recarga en el marco de la puerta mientras continua atacando el helado

Amy le dirige una mirada de reproche

-Lita, no piensas vestirte el día de hoy, Darién vendrá por Serena y seguro vendrá Andrew con él, realmente quieres que te vea en esa fachas?

-no me imforta , igualno me llefara al baile

-si sigues comiendo así la próxima vez puede que te lleve rodando, jajaja

-gracias Rei, tu siempre tan linda – Lita al fin deja de comer helado y se deja caer de sopetón en la cama moviendo nuevamente a Amy y su lap

-es que no es justo qué Serena vaya y yo no, yo tengo que estudiar y ella no, ¿porque?, yo llevo 1 año ya con Andrew y era mi oportunidad de ir, Serena lleva un día con Darien y ya va, no es justo, no es justo.

Serena se acerca a ella y con un dedito en la boca le pregunta – ¿y tu porque no vas?

Lita vuelve a comer helado antes de contestar

-toy tudiando , trex librox de trexcentas fojas para pasafo maxana

Amy deja la lap a un lado, le quita el bote de helado y le pone un libro en las manos

-y solo por eso deberías estar leyendo en lugar de estar comiendo, empieza ya en lugar de lloriquear.

Lita la mira furiosamente y le arrebata el bote de helado e indignada sale del cuarto para dirigirse a la sala, justo cuando esta punto de sentarse suena el timbre, camina con desgana hacia la puerta y abre, el ultimo pensamiento coherente que tiene es que debió de dejar el bote de helado, sacarse la cuchara de la boca y tirar sus pantuflas en forma de garrita antes de abrir la puerta.

-buenas noches, disculpa, esta lista Serena

Lita mira al apuesto chico enfundado en traje que la deja boquiabierta, parpadea, mueve la cabeza y habla

-bunas noxes,nop lop se, voy a ve

Este sonríe y haciendo un ademan pidiéndole permiso le retira la cuchara de la boca – lo siento, podrías repetirlo?

-ehhrrgg, voy.. dentro.. salgo,,, vengo – y se da la vuelta inmediatamente y con la cara totalmente roja

Darién alza una ceja y se permite por fin reír cuchara en mano

-agghhhh, levo,llevo, llevo eta la purta, ta bunisimo

Una enorme goa de sudor corre por la frente de todas, Rei suspira fuertemente, se acerca a Lita y la zarandea mientras habla

-tragate el helado de una vez por todas y dinos que pasa

Lita traga rápidamente el resto del helado y habla sin respirar

-yallegoysevebuenisimopidomanosinoloquiereella

Todas mueven negativamente la cabeza, traducen mentalmente y en estampida dejando atrás a Serena se dirige a la puerta, ya ahí se "esconden" detrás de esta y esperan a que Darien se voltee, este al sentir la mirada de todas voltea y un leve rubor tiñe sus mejillas al observarlas a todas, Mina y Rei casi babean, Amy esta profundamente sonrojada y Lita se acomoda el copete una y otra vez

-ehh, hola, buenas noches disculpen busco a la amiga de Andrew

Todas voltean extrañadas a verse, ¿será posible que no sepa el nombre de ella?

-hola chicas, buenas, ¿Sere aun no esta lista?

Andrew aparece detrás de Darien y todas las chicas caen de golpe dejando hasta arriba a Lita quien esta "garritas" por delante

-hola primor, estudiando por lo que veo

Andrew le ayuda a levantarse y Darién hace lo mismo, cuando todas están levantadas lentamente hacen una fila para dejar al descubierto a Serena quien sonríe tímidamente

-woww, le pego duro a este

La voz de Mina rompe la idílica escena, Andrew acostumbrado a ella simplemente se dirige hacia ellos

-y bien chicos, mas vale tarde que nunca, Serena el chico que tacleaste hoy Darien Chiba, Darien, la chica que besaste hoy se llama Serena Tsukino, chicos salúdense.

Andrew palmea la espalda de los dos y los junta , sin pensarlo Darién da un paso adelante y le toma delicadamente de la mano para darle un beso en esta, Serena solo se inclina un poco a modo de saludo y un favorecedor rubor decora sus mejillas.

La mano de Mina con una cajita se interpone entre ellos y es Andrew quien habla

-y ahora chicos, el anillo de pedida, Darién le haces el honor a tu futura esposa

-¿Queeeee?

-¿Queeee?

* * *

Jajajaja

A que esa no se la esperaban, y apuesto que se mueren por saber como acabaron comprometidos?, lastima, eso se vera en el próximo cap, ahhh, y les adelanto que a "alguien " no le va a parecer para nada el compromiso y lo va demostrar con creces. uumm, creo k este me salo cortito, esperemos que para le proximo mi ardilla trabaje mas, por ahora me despido, mis dos bombones me esperan en la bañera para darme masaje, Darien - Edward ya voy para alla.

Por cierto, los errores de ortografía que salen hoy son a propósito, jeje, créanme que trato de escribir bien pero esta parte no me lo permitía, jaja

Millones de gracias por sus mensajes, a mi ardilla realmente les encanta.

Y no sean malitos conmigo, solo denle al botoncito blanco con letritas verdes va?


	4. Sorpresa, sorpresa

Disclaimer: los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, ya quisiera y, solo en mi cabecita loca puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellos, esta historia esta ubicada en un universo alterno donde no conocen guerras o poderes algunos y yo solo busco divertirme un rato, ya que todo el dinero lo gana la sensei Takeuchi.

*****************************************************************************************************************

_**La venganza**_

**Cuando un amor termina contigo quieres lo mejor para esa persona, que sea feliz, que este bien y tú te resignaras ¿cierto? Mentira vil, y un grupo de cinco chicas lo demostraran, objetivo: hacerle sufrir lo más posible hasta que se de por enterado de lo que se perdió, pero dicho plan no podría salir mal ¿o no?**

**Cap 3**

**SORPRESA SORPRESA**

-Prometidos!!! Pero yo te mato Furikawa

-ehhhhhh!!!!!

Andrew retrocede con las manos levantadas, las chicas se repliegan a las paredes y Serena voltea buscando a alguien que ya parte de puntitas hacia la puerta

-Minako trae tu grandísima lengua para acá a la de ya!!!

Mina sonríe nerviosa e imita la pose de Andrew quien ya va siendo rodeado por Darién y quedan espalda por espalda, la rubia trata de quitarle hierro al asunto

-vamos, que no es la gran cosa, no es como si te hubieras prometido al mounstro del pantano, quizás un poquillo pues.. – su mano hace una floritura señalando a Darién – cierto que tu querías algo mejor pero ya vez, hay que trabajar con lo que se tiene.

-lo que se tiene? –Andrew voltea enojado hacia Mina – vamos, míralo bien ok, quítale la cara de "te pateo aquí o en la puerta" –Darién abre la boca para reclamar pero Andrew lo ignora y continua – pero el tipo no esta mal, serio el niño, pero lo compensa con lo trabajador, y mal tipo no es, que admiradoras tiene, quizás un poco mayor para tu amiga que si se ve medio aniñada pero..

-ehhhh!!!!!

El grito de Serena no se hace esperar pero es ignorada por Mina que la "defiende acaloradamente"

-¿niña? Niña mis… calcetas, ¿o que estas ciego?, cuerpazo, ojos azules hermosos, casi casi figura de diosa de la luna, cabello rubio como el sol, o sea, aquí el que sale ganado es tu amigo, clarooo, dejamos un poco de lado lo patosa

-él es medio aburrido

-ella despistada

-él se distrae con el primer libro que encuentra

-ella no sabe cocinar

-el solo come sanwich mientras estudia

-¿Podrían de dejar de hablar como si no estuviéramos presentes? –el hielo en al voz de Darien paraliza a las demás pero ellos ni por enterados, Andrew mira de arriba a bajo a Serena y continua

-un siete

Mina en respuesta barre a Darien, le da media vuelta, su mirada se clava en su espalda y se detiene debajo del cinturón y mueve su mano levemente

-le doy ocho con trabajos, digo, le falta un poco de relleno a los pantalones

Serena frunce el ceño y sin darse cuenta ella también agacha la cabeza para ver lo mismo que Mina, la cabeza de las demás se mueve al unisonó, miran y hacen números con las manos

-8

-9

-9

Serena las mira, vuelve a bajar la mirada y las vuelve a mirar, duda, Darién la ve y habla

-oye, basta ya, no se supone que…

Mina los agarra de la mano y los jala hacia la puerta

-cierto, cierto, van tarde ya, no olviden la invitación, ya la llevan?

Darién saca un papel del saco y se lo enseña

-ok, Sere el celular empacado?

Serena asiente con la cabeza en lo que va siendo empujada, Darién trata de replicar pero es en vano.

-oye espera no..

-no seriamos capaces de quitarles mas tiempo, anden, llegan tarde, eso no se vería bien – para esto ya están en la puerta, Mina le entrega el abrigo de Serena a Darién quien le ayuda a ponérselo, Andrew le entrega su saco y le palmea la espalda

-diviértanse, nos cuenta como les fue

Un corito de "adiós, diviértanse, no lleguen tarde" se escucha mientras la puerta se cierra delante de ellos y sus caras de sorpresa no se hacen esperar, confundido dan dos pasos y abren la boca, al final se dan por vencidos y encaminan sus pasos la ascensor, Darién suspira, cuenta tres y saca el celular, Serena lo mira extrañada y en ese momento el celular suena, al contestar la voz de Andrew mezclada con la de Mina se escucha

-todo fue un malentendido

-pero cuando el rector llego y te encontró en la misma cama

-teníamos que tener algo creíble

-y fue lo único que se nos ocurrió

-pero no pensamos que alguien mas lo sabría

-pero llego "ya sabes quien" y pues fue matar dos pájaros de un tiro

-si Sere, parece que "ya sabes quien" es hermana de " un sujeto que prefiero mentarle su diez de mayo a decir su nombre"

-No es eso un poco demasiado largo – susurra Darién a Serena pero ella solo se encoge de hombros y continua escuchando

-y eso era perfecto para…

-resolver el problema

Darién y Serena se miran sin entender nada

-ok niños, asunto explicado

-diviértanse

La voz de Mina es lo ultimo que escuchan antes de que la llamada termine, Darién cierra el celular asiente con la cabeza y se voltea a ver a Serena

-no pretendo explicar porque Furokawa insiste en que cuando arma un lio solo es capaz de medio explicar algo a través de una distancia segura o sea mail, mensaje de celular o paloma mensajera pero, lo que aun menos puedo explicar es… ¿tu y yo en la cama?

Serena abre la boca, al cierra, la abre y se rasca la cabeza

-ejemm, bueno, es que, cuando te llevaron al departamento después de que cierta personita se desmayara por segunda vez, varios chicos te llevaron a tu departamento que era el mas cercano y te dejaron en la cama, yo recordé que había que ponerte cómodo de acuerdo a los primeros auxilios así que me puse a aflojarte la camisa y…

-eso es cuando la persona se ahoga, no cuando se desmaya

-como sea, yo y mis buenas intenciones, en fin, estaba ya sacándote la camisa cuando llego una tipa a tu departamento y te llamo a voz en grito

-¿una tipa?

-si, alta, pelo verde mírame a fuerza y voz bastante chillona por cierto

-_esmeralda_-la voz de Darién se escucha bajo y algo fastidiada

-algo así, y exigió verte, ella entra a la recamar y como yo te quitaba la camisa pues no se que habrá pensado, cuando yo salgo, ya no estaba

-¿y el par de maquiavelos estaba presente?

-no, solo Mina y Andrew –Darién mira hacia arriba tratando de controlar lo exasperado mientras Serena continua – y solo me dijeron que ya todo estaba resuelto

_¿No se te puedo ocurrir otra genialidad Andrew? _Darién mira a su acompañante mientras continua pensando en que tanto de la historia contarle _- ¿algo un poco menos complicado? _

-¿Quién es ella?, ¿es tu novia o algo así?

_Mi acosadora, mi pesadilla, la razón para volverse gay_ – no, no, solo es hija del rector y parece ser que me tiene "aprecio"

-ahhhhhhh -el sonido que emite la voz de Serena esta lleno de significado pero una tercera voz les hace voltear a los dos

-Dariennnnnn, pero hermoso, ¿ya listo para el baile?- Lo dulzón dela voz hace que Serena se encoja de hombros y este a punto de sacar la lengua mientras la misma mujer del departamento vuelve a barrerla con la mirada como si fuera el tapete de la entrada – ah, hola a ti, que, ¿ no sabes estar lejos de Darién? No importa, dime bombón de caramelo que no es cierto lo que dicen por ahí, que ya te prometiste, ¿y nuestro amor donde quedo?

Darien se zafa del abrazo de la peliverde lo mas cortésmente que puede

-hola Esmeralda, ella es Serena Tsu..

Serena esconde una risita mientras ve la cara de confusión de Darién

-Serena Tsukino , mucho gusto – tiende su mano en señal de saludo

-Tsukino, Tsukino, tu no eres..

-La acompañante de Darién y la razón dela noticia del compromiso pero… - la mano de Serena ha quedado extendida en el aire, Esmeralda vuelve a colgarse de su brazo haciendo una y empieza a destilar veneno

-hay no me digas, pero tú tan poquita cosa que te vez, digo, no esta mal que te comprometas azuquítar pero con ¿una nena?, y luego don nadie, no sea que te topes con una mosquita trepadora, de que las hay las hay bombón de caramelo y nadie mejor que "tú mami" para cuidarte.

-ciertamente pareces su mamá

La dulzura de la sonrisa de Serena desconcierta a Darién pero Esmeralda entrecierra los ojos, Serena aun sonriendo, le quita la mano de encima y se recarga en él -hay discúlpanos pero él y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, ¿verdad puchunguito?

Darién abre la boca pero la presencia de nuevos integrantes a la plática le hace cambiar lo que pensaba decir

-Señor Tomoe, Srita Michiru, joven

Serena cierra los ojos, cuenta hasta diez y ruega a los cielos que "ya sabes quien" no sea él que esta a su espalda, la voz le hace ver que sus ruegos no fueron escuchados

-¿Serena?

La frase trágame tierra estaría perfecta ahorita, pero para desgracia de Serena un quinto piso no funciona de mucho, sonríe lo mas cordialmente que puede y responde al saludo

-señor, señoras, -y el ultimo nombre llega lo mas secamente cordial posible – Seiya

La suave risa de la chica no se hace esperara y la voz de Seiya menos – Srita Michiru para ti, Serena

-deja no hay problema amor – la guapa chica le tiende la mano a Serena sonriendo – Michiru Tomoe a tus ordenes, veo que tu eres la causante de las "desgracias" de mi hermana mayor – y le susurra discretamente – bien por ti, Darién un placer volver a verte.

-Michiru, tiempo sin verte, ¿como esta todo? - Darién saluda de beso a la chica de cabello aguamarina y tiende su mano al señor que la acompaña – doctor Tome, gusto en verlo

- Darién, un placer saludar a uno de nuestros mas distinguidos estudiantes, te presento al "amigo" de mi hija. El joven Seiya Kou

-hay papá, preséntalo como se debe, tu futuro yerno papá

Darién y Seiya se dan un rápido apretón de manos ante la mirada incomoda de los presentes Michiru sonriente agarrada del brazo de Seiya, Esmeralda matando con la mirada a Serena, el sr Tomoe mirando con ojos de "no eres digno de mi hija" a Seiya y Serena mirando incrédula la mano de Michiru que luce un anillo de compromiso, esta al percatarse de la mirada con un sonrisa levanta la mano

-¿no es hermoso?, me lo regalo recién mi novio, es un anillo precioso

Seiya besa su mejilla sin despegar la mirada de Serena

-no tanto como tú, princesa

El sobrenombre hace que un poco de color escape de las mejilla de Serena, ella era "su princesa" respira y se tambalea un poco, Darién gentilmente pasa un brazo por su cintura al notar el tropiezo, Serena aprieta los labios y abraza la cintura de Darién

-vaya, que coincidencia, precisamente hoy nosotros también nos prometimos, ¿verdad puchunguito?

Darién abre los ojos ante la frase, pero algo en la mirada de Serena y Esmerada le hace pensar bien la respuesta

-es algo totalmente inesperado, aun no se como sucedió si he de confesarlo.

El sr Tomoe adelanta un paso y estrecha la mano de Serena - supongo que la srita es la ya tan famosa prometida, felicidades, es un excelente chico, casi como mi hijo.

-porque él no quiere, yo dispuesta

La voz de Esmeralda y su chocante broma rompen la cordialidad y hacen que tanto Serena como Darién se miren pero quien ataca es Michiru

-hay hermanita, otro que se te va, que penita

Y la broma hace correr una risita por los presentes, aunque la aludida tiene una idea muy diferente de lo que se llama prudencia.

-dijo prometido, hasta que diga si ante el altar tengo esperanzas ¿o no caramelo? Y tu hermanita, porque no atiendes a tu noviecito, mal no esta, hasta que haces algo bueno, mira que las compañías que te cargabas, ya temíamos por tu salud mental.

-yo soy quien teme por su salud mental, basta ya, sabrás perdonarlas Darién, a veces siguen pareciendo de 10 años, eso es tema cerrado, Esmeralda deja en paz a tu hermana, ¿nos vemos en la fiesta Darién?

Un asentimiento de cabeza, un beso demasiado cerca de la boca de Esmeralda para Darién quien voltea en el último minuto, Seiya le sonríe socarronamente a Serena instantes antes de abrazar a Michiru y dirigirse hacia el elevador

-hasta luego Serenity diviértete, -la ultima frase sola la esboza con los labios - _si puedes_

-bombón de chocolate blanco te espero en el baile, toda mi noche es tuya –Esmeralda tira un beso al aire en dirección a Darién quien frunce el ceño, el elevador se cierra detrás del grupito y los dos se miran

-¿bombon de chocolate blanco?

-¿Serenity?

-tu no preguntas, yo tampoco ¿trato?

-por supuesto… puchunguita

-muérete corazoncito de caramelo-la empalagosa frase sale con aire risueño y cálido lo que provoca que por primera vez en toda la noche una verdadera sonrisa aflore a los labios de Darién y por un instante piensa que ella la frase se oye realmente dulce.

-¿aun quieres ir al baile?

Serena espera la respuesta ante el silencio de él, en respuesta el sonríe y por instinto volta hacia la puerta instantes antes de que varias cabezas choquen entre si en la prisa de cerrar la puerta.

-creo que por hoy no nos queda otra opción, ¿vamos?

Serena le sonríe, toma su brazo y la voz de Andrew les hace voltear

-ehh tortolos, les va a hacer falta

Una cajita de terciopelo vuela por los aires, Darién la trapa al vuelo y antes de que pueda decir algo la puerta del departamento se vuelve a cerrar, el anillo con tonos rosas resplandece ante la luz del pasillo, él lo observa por un instante y al fin le dice

-¿puedo?

Ella asiente con la cabeza y tiende su mano derecha, él coloca con cuidado el anillo en su dedo y un leve rubor tiñe las mejillas de la rubia

-¿nos vamos?

Ella toma el brazo que él le ofrece y un leve rubor cubre sus mejillas, la puerta del elevador se abre ante ellos dándole tiempo a ver a Mina quien levanta el dedo en señal de "bien" y se permite sonreírle

El elevador permanece en silencio, sus ocupantes están sumergidos en sus pensamientos Darién por un segundo, solo por un segundo le parece una buena idea casarse con alguien, quizás después de todo no mate a Andrew después de esto y le de una oportunidad a su amigo, Serena a su vez piensa que quizás no le aplique tortura china a Mina cuando la vuelva a ver.

Las puertas del elevador se abren mientras llega un nuevo mensaje a su celular, ella le sonríe, él revisa el teléfono

**Por cierto, alguien pregunto por ti, donde podría verte, olvide anotar el nombre, te busca después, divierte amigo. Andrew**

Darién alza la mirada para mostrarle a Serena el mensaje y preguntar si sabe algo

-así que aquí estas

La voz enfurecida va acompañada de unas manos que lo empujan nuevamente al interior del elevador seguido de una potente izquierda dirigida hacia su cara, en un segundo capta la ráfaga del segundo golpe, la cara de sorpresa de Serena quien grita

-¡!detente!!

Y el último pensamiento antes de recibir el golpe es

_te matare Andrew_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6_

* * *

siiiiii, al fin mi ardilla salió de la depre y aquí esta este cap, espero les guste, miren que la tonta no salía de la depre por no recibir reviews después de la ultima actualización hasta k tres días después se entera que ff no dejaba publicar nada, mi gemela malvada se mataba de la risa burlándose de ella y tuve que zapearlos a ambos para que al fin hicieran algo productivo, el resultado fue este cap, esperemos el zape haya valido la pena o a la próxima los golpeo mas fuerte jajaja.

Pobre de mi Darién, mira que le ha tocado sufrir, eso de ser deseado por muchas también duele, jaja.

¿Que si odio a Seiya? Uumm, ¿uds que creen?

Ya saben, dudas, porras, sugerencias, jitomatazos o donaciones, denle al botoncito blanco con letras verdes, así evitaran que mi ardilla se deprima y se corte las venas con un ejote :)

Un millón de besos.


	5. Bienvenidos

Disclaimer: los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, ya quisiera y, solo en mi cabecita loca puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellos, esta historia esta ubicada en un universo alterno donde no conocen guerras o poderes algunos y yo solo busco divertirme un rato.

*****************************************************************************************************************

_**La venganza**_

**Cuando un amor termina contigo quieres lo mejor para esa persona, que sea feliz, que este bien y tú te resignaras ¿cierto? Mentira vil, y un grupo de cinco chicas lo demostraran, objetivo: hacerle sufrir lo más posible hasta que se de por enterado de lo que se perdió, pero dicho plan no podría salir mal ¿o si?**

**Cap 4**

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**En el cap. anterior nos quedamos en que:**

**Por cierto, alguien pregunto por ti, donde podría verte, olvide anotar el nombre, te busca después, divierte amigo. Andrew**

Darién alza la mirada para mostrarle a Serena el mensaje y preguntar si sabe algo

-así que aquí estas

La voz enfurecida va acompañada de unas manos que lo empujan nuevamente al interior del elevador seguido de una potente izquierda dirigida hacia su cara, en un segundo capta la ráfaga del segundo golpe, la cara de sorpresa de Serena quien grita

-¡!detente!!

Y el último pensamiento antes de recibir el golpe es

_te matare Andrew_

**y ahora vamos por……**

Darién pega su cuerpo a la pared del elevador esquivando por una milésima el segundo, nota los brazos de Serena que se agarran al atacante para caer hacia atrás al ser empujada, Darién se dobla y arremete contra el desconocido, el movimiento es rápido y fulminante, el atacante yace ahora en el suelo y Darién para a Serena colocándola detrás de el tratando de recuperar el aliento al mismo tiempo, el atacante con mirada furiosa, se levanta limpiándose la sangre de la boca y se acomoda el traje,

Vaya, supongo que tu memoria sigue siendo un maldito colador, claro, con lo que no te importa o no te sirve

-disculpa yo no…

-Mira, te lo advierto, se que estas con Michiru solo por su dinero me lo han dicho, y créeme que no me voy a despegar de ti, y por cierto, - ladea su cabeza señalando a Serena - quien es la rubiecita tonta

-tonta tu abuela y para que sepas..

Serena se adelanta a encararlo pero Darién no le suelta y trata de calmarla ante la sorpresa del atacante

-vaya, si la gatita tiene garras verdad, aunque te aconsejo que te alejes de este tipo – un movimiento de cabeza despectivo señala a Darién – se nota que el dinero es lo único que le llama y las tontas que le creen

Darién reacciona ante la puya y lo encara

-Basta, no se quien eres ni que quieres pero acláralo de una vez porque no voy a permitir que insultes a mi pareja

La respuesta no se hace esperar, el otro aprieta los puños y le mira con acero en la mirada

-Tu pareja idiota, no se supones que te acabas de prometer con Michiru? Maldito Kou voy a..

-Kou?

-Kou?

La sorpresa en la voz de los dos se nota al instante desconcertando al tercero, Serena mueve la cabeza negativamente, suspira y acaba adelantándose un paso ofreciéndole un pañuelo a su acompañante

-El se llama Darién Chiba tarado

-Ehhh, pero me dijeron que el.., que tu.

-Déjame adivinar. –un pesado suspiro escapa de Serena quien limpia la sangre de la mejilla – el o ella?

-el, pero..

Una mirada cruzada entre los dos no necesita exteriorizar el nombre

Un suspiro escapa de los labios de Darién, ¿algo mas que se ponga de cabeza hoy día? se pasa la mano por el cabello y al fin le tiende la mano

-Darién Chiba, perdona si no digo que es un placer

-Tenou Haruka, disculpa

Las manos son estrechadas pero un destello de reconocimiento se nota en la azul mirada

-Haruka, espera, que no Haruka es.. era,¿ tu?

Serena mueve la cabeza resoplando

-Darién creo que el golpe te hizo mal, no se te entiende nada

-Disculpa Serena, veras, hace unos cursos yo fui tutor de la srit Kaiou y ella tenia una amiga llamada así, solo que ella se fue, la llevaron a un colegio a suiza y no sabia que ella tenia un gemelo.

-No, no fui a suiza, esa fui una estupidez que propago Esmeralda para no "ensuciar el buen nombre de la familia", ¿así o mas hipócritas?

-Pero.. entonces tu

Serena le mira, el cabello corto color arena, la impecable camisa blanca, el traje que le queda perfecto

-Wooww, vaya, si que te cambia vivir en otro lado

-Jaja gracias gatita, pero, como le decía a Darién no fui a suiza, fue algo así como que la familia me desterró para demostrarme que aquello que soy no era suficiente, pero, creo que era cierto, aquello no bastaba, ahora si.

Serena abre la boca cuan grande, se pega las manos a la cara sorprendida y voltea hacia un totalmente desconcertado acompañante

-Darién, pero entonces le pegaste a una mujer ohh

-No te preocupes, creo que estamos a mano -Haruka se acaricia la mandíbula mirándolo, quien aun no atina a reaccionar

-Espera,¿ entonces tú porque volviste?

-Por Michiru, ella, yo, veras, es una parte importante para mi y quiero que sepa que aunque me fui por orden de alguien mas ella es lo mas importante para mi, además de que me entere que una rata asquerosa la pretende

Serena solo deja escapar un –Ohh – antes de morderse los labios

-así es, él andaba con otra, una rubiecita tonta que dejo ahora que encontró algo mejor – Serena se ruboriza y trata de ocultarlo, ellos parecen no percatarse y Haruka continua – pero, yo no quiero que mi sirena se deje perder con alguien tan bajo y estúpido

-ehh, que tu no sabes si..

-¿no lo se? Solo se preciosa que si alguien deja a alguien por otra mas "conveniente" no merece que nadie le defienda, ¿acaso lo conoces?

-no, no creo conocerlo

Serena baja la mirada al responder y el tono de voz le hace pensar a Darién que en medio de todo este circo se esta perdiendo algo, pero, de ahora en adelante las cosas solo podrán ir mejorando ¿cierto?

La cara de sorpresa de Serena, la sonrisa socarrona de Haruka, Darién a punto de darse de golpes contra el edificio, y pensar que aun les faltaba llegar al baile, dios, ¿cuanto mas le falta para que la noche acabe? No sabe porque pero tiene el presentimiento que esto apenas esta empezando y que no será la ultima vez que vea a Haruka quien ahora sale por la puerta despidiéndose con una mano.

El amplio salón se encuentra engalanado para la fiesta, cientos de estudiantes vestidos con sus mejores galas buscan llamar la atención de los directivos que pasean por la pista buscado distraerse, la elitte de la universidad es quien se encuentra reunida, todos ellos estudiantes con las mas altas calificaciones o con grandes meritos, destacados por algún motivo u otro, un grupo en especial llama la atención, estudiantes de intercambio que conviven con pocos , admirados y deseados por muchos pero contados han logrado acercarse a ellos.

-Esto es fantástico

Uno de los tres hombres integrantes del grupo mueve un celular que se pierde entre sus grandes manos, se podría pensar que en cualquier instante este caerá en pedazos aplastado. Los demás en la mesa lo miran levemente aburridos, fingen estar interesados en lo que les rodea, eso no es difícil en ellos, es mas ya una cuestión de costumbre pero quien los escuchara podría oír el aburrimiento en sus voces, el mas joven del grupo de cabello broncíneo es quien pregunta

-¿Que es lo fantástico Emmet?

El aludido le pone un celular enfrente de la cara señalando la pequeña pantalla donde se desarrolla un video de una pelea

-Pues esto Edward, mira este tipo tipa o no se dedica a entrometerse en la vida de los demás

Una guapa y pálida morena lanza una frase sarcástica al tiempo que mira a la pequeñita del grupo

-Eso se me hace vagamente familiar

La respuesta es una mueca cariñosamente burlona

-Si, pero yo lo hago con buenas intenciones Bella y solo porque los quiero

Emmet y su entusiasmo vuelve a aparecer en la conversación

-Deja, pero este tipo las publica en internet

-Con que no se te de por hacerlo Alice porque…

-Calma Bella, se que me porto bien o nada de makeovers, pero es que te ves taaan linda y hermosa

-Mi esposa ya es hermosa Alice, no necesita nada más

Un leve flash es disparado hacia ellos quienes lo miran molesto

-Deja ya eso emett

El aludido lo ignora olímpicamente y se dirige al pequeño duende

-Alice tu vas a ayudarme, tienes que decirme quien es el tipo y vamos a mandarle su historia de estos dos

Un tercer hombre en la mesa intervine con un leve suspiro de aburrimiento

-Y que pretendes publicar ¿el amor de dos vampiros?

-Uumm, aun no lo había pensado Jazz pero, yo pensaba algo así como: como vivir eternamente en el aburrimiento sin sexo

Un golpe mueve la mesa, Emmet voltea fulminando con la mirada a Edward quien se encoje levemente de hombros, Bella y Alice esconden una risita, el chico de broncíneo cabello alza las cejas ante los pensamientos que corren en la mente de Alice, Bella alza un poco el rostro hacia él, la pequeñita empuja al grandote apresurándolo

-Ohh, esto no debe perdérselo Rosalie, Emmet ve a buscarla

-Alice, te recuerdo que la última que este entro al baño se olvido de la velocidad vampírica y lo agarraron- Bella agacha la cabeza y finge bochorno -otra noche en la estación no. Pero Alice,¿ que es lo que tiene que ver Rosalie?, vas a contarnos tu visión o tendremos que sonsacárselo a Edward con su poder para leerte la mente, ten por seguro que a mi me lo dirá

Edward vuelve la mirada hacia la entrada, Bella le pregunta con la mirada y el mueve la cabeza despacito en señal de "espera"

-Viene a nuestra mesa – la pequeñita vuelve a hablar, parece a punto de ponerse a aplaudir de la emoción.

-Son ellos, los del video, ellos están entrando

- excelente vista Emmet, te apuesto cinco a que se sentaran en nuestra mesa

-echo Jasper, van cinco a que no

Los demás ríen por lo bajo

-¿algún día dejaran de apostar Emmet?

-jaja, no cuentes con eso Bella, pero te apuesto lo que quieras a que no, ¿Edward entras?

Él aludido mueve la cabeza negativamente, lo que ha visto mediante los pensamientos de Alice le dieron ya al respuesta.

La mirada del grupo esta atenta a la pareja que entra

-Es guapa – Bella pronuncia fingiendo desinterés, aun a sabiendas que cuando Alice pesca algo, esto difícilmente acaba en algo aburrido

-Tranquila y segura aunque un poco despistada al parecer pero..

Jasper deja la frase sin terminar y vuelve su atención a Alice quien bailotea en al silla

-Dime, dime, dime, dime

Bella desde los brazos de Edward es quien responde

-déjalo Alice, sabes que a Edward no le gusta meterse en la cabeza de los demás.

Edward ladea un poco la cabeza y sonríe torcidamente

-Esto esta interesante, aun más de lo que captaste

-ves, te lo dije

Alice aun bailotea en la silla y Jasper pone una mano en su rodilla lanzando olas de calma, Alice le responde con una sonrisa

-él no esta mal, delgado para mi gusto, pero bien

Es la voz de una despampanante rubia que ha llegado y toma asiento en la mesa, Emmet le aborda inmediatamente

-Ross

La rubia toma asiento junto al grandote y observa a la pareja que se acerca, susurra por lo bajo

-no tan guapa, te apuesto a que no es rubia natural

-a mi me gusta mas tu rubio, mas vestida de marinerita y con..

Otro golpe tambalea la mesa y tres manos la estabilizan inmediatamente antes de que la pareja llegue junto a ellos y la mujer sea quien pregunte

-buenas noches, disculpen la me…

La pequeñita del grupo es quien salta automáticamente de su asiento tendiéndole la mano, los demás se enderezan en sus asientos poniendo caras cordiales

-Hola mi nombres Alice, si, es la doce, ellos son Emett – el grandote levanta la mano – la chica de junto es su esposa Rosalie, el es mi adorado Jasper y este enojón es mi hermano Edward y mi cuñada favorita Bella

-Eh, vaya, Serena Tsukino, lo siento, como adivinaste la pregunta

-era esa o el teléfono de Edward

Serena se ruboriza lanzando una rápida barrida al chico

-creo que me quedo con la información de la mesa, gracias, el es Darién Chiba mi.. mi..

-su pareja, buenas noches a todos

Un billete cambia de manos por debajo de la mesa, Alice es quien vuelve a romper el silencio

-ohh, preciosos zapatos, ¿son de Jimmy Choo?

-eh, no, son de mi amiga Mina, pero se los devolveré en cuanto salgamos de acá.

Serena mira toda la mesa, el pequeño duende parece a punto de saltar sobre ella por un gran agravio, la rubia le mira con cara de incredulidad, solo la chica llamada Bella sonríe

-creo que tu y yo nos llevaremos muy bien, ¿en que carrera estas?

-periodismo

-creo que no coincidimos, yo estudio historia de la literatura.

-eso suena apasionante, aunque yo no podría con tantas fechas y nombres

Bella sonríe como si le hubieran dicho una broma que solo ella conoce

-en realidad no es tan difícil si tienes tiempo suficiente.

Alice se recarga sobre la mesa centrando su atención en Serena

-yo estudio mercadotecnia y diseño de modas, cuando gustes podemos ir de compras, Rosalie puede acompañarnos y si le apretamos los tronillos lo suficiente a Bella ella también ira

La aludida hace una mueca cariñosa antes de aconsejar a Serena

-sigue soñando Alice – y por lo bajo le susurra a Serena – yo huiría lo mas lejos posible ante la palabra compras y Alice juntas

Darién observa la conversación de las dos chicas que parecen haberse echo amigas ya, voltea al escuchar su nombre

-disculpa, no te prestaba atención, ¿decías?

-te tiene embobado chico

Emmet le da una cariñosa palmada a Darién quien resiente el golpe pero no dice nada, Edward mueve la cabeza negativamente

-disculpa la delicadeza de Emmet, ¿tu estudias medicina cierto?

-si, me falta un año y empezare con practicas hospitalarias y demás.

Los tres intercambian miradas, Edward alza las cejas y finge tomar un sorbo de champaña cuando Jasper con aparente indiferencia habla

-¿medicina?, ¿no estarás bajo el mando del doctor Carlisle Cullen?

-si, es mi tutor, tuve mucha suerte, aunque es nuevo en el campus tiene una excelente reputación, y parece ser que solo estará este año, ¿ustedes lo conocen?

Las miradas vuelven a cruzarse, Alice voltea hacia la conversación y aplaude emocionada, Edward finge acomodarle el cabello a Bella aprovechando para susurrarle algo a velocidad vampírica, Bella reprime las ganas de hacerle señas a Serena mientras los billetes vuelven a cambiar de mano.

Darién mira un poco confundido la escena, las tres parejas parecen concentrarse en ellas mismas ignorándolos, Serena le jala discretamente de la manga

-oye, uumm,¿ puedo preguntarte algo?

-dime

-¿es mi idea o están apostando?

Darién siente como un escalofrió le recorre la espalda y cruza mentalmente los dedos porque no tenga nada que ver con ellos.

* * *

**************************************************************************************************

Siiiiii, yo devuelta.

Me tarde, me tarde, lo se, pero, como diría una escritora que leí: no es publicar por publicar, habrá veces que nada te dejara satisfecha, y eso pasaba con este cap., pero… gracias a mi adoradisima sensei pandora no rea que fue mi editor en jefe esto ya salió a la luz.

Mi ardilla y mi gemela malvada yacen tiradas sobre la mesa, he quemado sus cerebros y ahora solo piden paz, las dejare descansar, lo suficiente para que se pongan a escribir el siguiente capitulo, (insertar aquí una risa malvada)

Y bien, ¿que les parecieron los nuevos visitantes?, si, adoro crepúsculo, y moría por tener a mis dos amorsotes en un mismo fic, lo k no quite que esto me saque canas verdes pero eso es otro asunto.

Me retiro, los he convencido de estar juntos en la historia y debo pagar el precio, a Darién le toca el jacuzzi y a Edward el masaje con esencias, ahhhh, como sufro.

A ver si así se recuperan mas pronto las mentes creativas, ya saben, porras, abucheos, jitomatazos, nueces para la ardilla y un red bull para la gemela malvada denle al botón blanco de letras verdes va?


	6. un aparte

Escribir no es fácil, ciertamente puede causar un enorme gozo ver tu bandeja con los reviews, un gran dolor de cabeza cuando la idea se te escapa o el capitulo no queda como queremos, frustración inmensa de ver que aquellas horas que pasamos frente al pc no merecen una sola nota de "estoy leyendo esto".

Yo alguna vez pensé que dedicarse únicamente a traducir era no tener imaginación, claro, pronto me trague mis palabras, yo que se muy poco del idioma inglés me perdía de excelentes historias, es así como en ff me suscribo al grupo que realiza traducciones, je, yo solo las leo, pero ahora agradezco el haberme unido, conocí autores simplemente fantásticas, entre ella una que por ahora lleva en mi mente toda la semana Daddy's Little Cannibal, sus historias (desgraciadamente escritas originalmente en inglés) que leí eran sobre twiligth, para una fan de esta saga de novelas fue un gran hallazgo encontrarla, un estilo que te atrapa para hacerte reír o para estremecerte un poco. Un estilo sensacional

Porque escribo ahora sobre esto?

Desgraciadamente la respuesta no es fácil, esta chica Daddy's Little Cannibal alias Stephαnie falleció el día 08 de mayo, no mentiré diciendo que era amiga cercana o que sus historias crearon un lazo fuerte entre nosotros, si he de ser 100% sincera jamás cruce una palabra con ella, solo seguía sus historias por medio de una chica que las traduce: estrella'black pero eso no le quita a magia a sus historias, ni el que yo este fascinada con su forma de escribir, escribo esto no para aprovecharme del momento, sino porque pienso que todos lo que aquí escribimos lo hacemos por varias razones, una de las mías es pensar que en alguna parte de cualquier lugar estoy tocando las emociones de alguien y ese solo instante me hará vivir por siempre, así que con esto espero que ella viva por siempre.

En mi perfil en autores favoritos encontraran a estrella black. En el perfil tanto de Daddy's Little Cannibal como el de estrella esta un pequeño elogio, pasen por ahí chicos, no pierden nada, al contrario, ganaran excelentes historias y quizás ayudaran a cumplir un deseo que creo todos tenemos: dejar huella en la eternidad de alguien más.

Donde quiera que estés sigue escribiendo Stephαnie

Millones de besos a todos y nos leemos pronto.


	7. Planes, planes

Disclaimer: los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, ya quisiera y, solo en mi cabecita loca puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellos, esta historia esta ubicada en un universo alterno donde no conocen guerras o poderes algunos y yo solo busco divertirme un rato.

*****************************************************************************************************************

_**La venganza**_

**Cuando un amor termina contigo quieres lo mejor para esa persona, que sea feliz, que este bien y tú te resignaras ¿cierto? Mentira vil, y un grupo de cinco chicas lo demostraran, objetivo: hacerle sufrir lo más posible hasta que se de por enterado de lo que se perdió, pero dicho plan no podría salir mal ¿o si?**

**Cap 5**

**Planes, planes**

**En el cap. anterior nos quedamos en que:**

Jasper con aparente indiferencia habla

-¿medicina?, ¿no estarás bajo el mando del doctor Carlisle Cullen?

-si, es mi tutor, tuve mucha suerte, aunque es nuevo en el campus tiene una excelente reputación, y parece ser que solo estará este año, ¿ustedes lo conocen?

Las miradas vuelven a cruzarse, Alice voltea hacia la conversación y aplaude emocionada, Edward finge acomodarle el cabello a Bella aprovechando para susurrarle algo a velocidad vampírica, Bella reprime las ganas de hacerle señas a Serena mientras los billetes vuelven a cambiar de mano.

Darién mira un poco confundido la escena, las tres parejas parecen concentrarse en ellas mismas ignorándolos, Serena le jala discretamente de la manga

-oye, uumm,¿ puedo preguntarte algo?

-dime

-¿es mi idea o están apostando?

Darién siente como un escalofrió le recorre la espalda y cruza mentalmente los dedos porque no tenga nada que ver con ellos.

**y ahora vamos por……**

Alice y Edward voltean su mirada hacia él y Darién toma un sorbo de la copa que tiene a la mano y entrecierra los ojos al notar nuevamente el silencioso intercambio, pero antes que pueda analizar algo una nueva pareja llega a la mesa

-Buenas noches a todos

Serena se pone de pie nerviosamente y saluda

-Hola Carlisle, ¿como estas?

Darién apunto del infarto intervine

-disculpe por favor dr Cullen, ella es Serena y es nueva en la universidad, espero que no le moleste el atrevimiento

El recién llegado sonríe amablemente

-No hay problema joven Chiba, en realidad ya nos conocíamos, ¿Cómo estas Serena?

La mesa entera voltea hacia Carlisle, después voltea hacia Edward quien sonríe levemente, Carlisle alza levemente las cejas en señal de advertencia.

Serena parece no darse cuenta de nada cuando saluda alegremente

-no hay problema Darién, el doc y yo nos conocimos alguna vez que me perdi y el me ayudo a encontrar la rectoría, así que Carlisle no solo es lindo de cara, sino también es simpático

La cara risueña de todos sorprende a este, él nunca se atrevería a tanto con sus superiores, cierto que era uno de los mejores de la clase y le permitían ciertas libertades pero esto, esto era..

-por cierto Darién, pasado mañana tengo cita con el rector Willians para tu evaluación y parecer ser que también sobre el incidente en la plaza, pero no creo que deba ser motivo de preocupación, a veces un poco de emoción en al vida es bueno, y con tu expediente es poco probable que la queja pase a mayores.

-quien te viera Carlisle, haciendo de tapadera a los estudiantes, y luego se quejan que yo cometo faltas al pudor

Rosalie le propina una palmada en la nuca al tiempo que lo reprende

-cierra la bocota Emett, no creo que lo que el joven haya echo se compare contigo

-si, pero al menos yo no me tiro sobre ti a medio pasto

-si a media plaza publica

Emmet fulmina con la mirada a Jasper, Alice inmediatamente sale en defensa de su amado

-o en el parque nacional

Bella no pierde la oportunidad, una de cal por las toneladas de arena

-no espera, olvidas la vez que ocuparon el consultorio de Carlisle para jugar a los "doctores"?

Una suave y dulce voz pone paz a lo que promete ser una discusión de antología

-Basta ya Emmet, chicos, por favor, compórtense ante los estudiantes de su padre – la dueña de la voz saluda amablemente a Serena – lo siento, a veces pienso que la adolescencia puede ser demasiado larga, -mirando hacia Darién - Esme Cullen a tus ordenes, si alguno de ellos te da demasiada guerra Darién no dudes en pasarme la queja.

-ahhh, es usted tremendamente joven y muy guapa

Serena la barre con la mirada Darién vuelve a incomodarse una vez mas pero la mujer llamada Esme solo sonríe afable

- gracias Serena, Carlisle me prometiste una pieza, ¿bailamos?

Un tierno beso es depositado en la mano de Esme antes de que Carlisle la conduzca hacia la pista de baile, no sin antes advertir

-chicos compórtense, no quiero problemas

Sus pensamientos se concentrar en mandar un aviso mental a Edward

"Edward estas avisado, si alguno de tus hermanos intenta algo le recojo los coches" Edward mueve levemente la cabeza dándose por enterado. " y nada de apuestas de aquí en adelante"

Una leve inclinación de cabeza por parte de Carlisle y una sonrisa amable por parte de Esme es la despedida para continuar su camino hacia la pista de baile

-ellos son sus padres? ¿De todos ustedes? -Serena sentada en la mesa y con la cara apoyada entre las manos los mira de uno en uno- no me lo trago, ¿acaso los tuvo a los quince?

-Serena!!

-pero Darién, Míralos, ellos son guapísimos y muy jóvenes y todos ellos – un ademan abarca a todos los Cullen antes de suspirar con fingido pesar – vaya genes de la familia, guapos, lindos y uumm aunque les fallo en el color de la piel, se pasaron de blanquitos, jajaja

Una risa en general recorre la mesa, aunque esta parece no alcanzar a un incomodo Darien

-creo que eso no es de nuestra incumbencia Serena

-No ha y problema Darién, en realidad somos hijos adoptivos de Esme y Carlisle y provenimos de diferentes familias, Rosalie y Jasper son hermanos, Alice, Emmet y un servidor somos hermanos por parte de otra familia.

La cara de Serena refleja una completa confusión

-eh?, me lo repites otra vez?, ¿pero entonces Bella es hermana de el oso grandote?

Una leve risa vuelve a correr por la mesa, Serena se une a ellos y su acompañante solo puede tomar un sorbo de su copa mientras observa reír a la rubia que lo acompaña, hasta ahora es que se da cuenta que tiene unos ojos azules preciosos y una sonrisa cálida.

Bella codea ligeramente a Edward para que observe a Darién, este voltea hacia la entrada y frunce levemente el entrecejo, Alice hace lo mismo ante la presencia de la mujer que camina hacia ellos

-caramelooooooo, caramelito estas aquí, lo siento hermosura, roge a papá que te pusiera en nuestra mesa, pero algún tarado del caterin debió pasarlo por alto bombón, pero ya estoy aquí – la mirada de Esmeralda barre a cada uno de la mesa, Rosalie recibe una mirada de desprecio, Alice una de "quien diablos es la niña" y Bella posa su mano en el brazo de Edward ante la forma en que la peliverde observa a Edward – vaya, pero si estas muyyyy bien acompañado bombón,¿ de donde salieron toda esta caja de bellezas?, yo debería verlos en la facultad, somos casi de la misma edad ¿cierto?, diez y tantos tirando cerca de los veintes no?

Hablando toma asiento muy cerca de Edward y se inclina dejándole ver su escote al mismo tiempo que tiende una mano enguantada, Edward la toma y la saluda rápidamente, Esmeralda no se da por aludida y vuelve su mirada a Jasper

-ah guapo, a que horas sales por el pan, yo puedo acompañarte

Un escalofrió recorre a todos en la mesa, Serena mira confundida su copa, ¿acaso le pusieron algo en esta? Un sentimiento de lujuria empieza a invadirla seguido por uno de asco

Alice se abraza a Jasper -gracias ya lo acompaño yo, el no necesita chaperona que lo acompañe

-huy con el duendecillo gruñón, - Esmeralda se encoge de hombros abanicándose con su mano - y bien grandote, que me dices tu, ¿necesitas algo?, un tour por la escuela, si gustas te puedo llevar a conocer todos los lugares, los se como la palma de mi mano

-ser parte de los fundadores debe ser de mucha ayuda – la acidez de Rosalie no acaba ahí – aunque claro, a cierta edad empieza a ser difícil recordar.

Darién disimula la risa fingiendo beber, Esmeralda se pone de pie muy digna y borra la sonrisa del pelinegro al colgarse de su cuello

-lo siento bombón de caramelo, parece que las mujeres no soportan la sana competencia, chaito, ven a verme cuando quieras, papi estará encantado

-y nosotros de que te vayas

Murmura Serena antes de tomar a Darién de la mano y sonreír bobamente al verlo intentando que Esmeralda retroceda, esfuerzo que es ignorado olímpicamente

-me prometiste una pieza puchungito, ya extraño tus fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura

- o en tu pescuecito – murmura Serena cerca del oído de Darién

-chicas. La competencia se va, si alguno gusta tomar algo… conmigo después, saben donde encontrarme, azuquítar un beso

Esmeralda lanza un beso tratando de parecer sexy y se aleja caminado de espalda antes de tropezar con un camarero, las risotadas de Emett no se hacen esperar

-oh cielos, eres realmente matador azuquitar, jajajaja, aunque con esa cara Dar mas bien pareces chocolate amargo jajajaja, uuff, es insoportable, ¿como lo aguantas Serena?

Serena se tapa los ojos con la mano antes de hablar dramáticamente – el amor lo soporta todo, se que algún día me amará perdidamente y Esmeralda será un mal recuerdo

Rosalie alza la copa en fingido brindis

-pésimo recuerdo en mi opinión

-lo se, lo se sufro en silencio – aun con la mirada baja se recarga en Darién quien consternado no sabe como reaccionar, Serena alza la mirada aleteando las pestañas – ¿verdad puchungito que algún día me amaras? – Serena saca la lengua en un chistoso gesto – Puaffff, espera, creo que ya me volví diabética

-chistosa

Una leve risa es la respuesta al regaño, Serena le guiña un ojo antes de volver su atención a Alice

-si gustas yo puedo planear tu casamiento, soy muy buena en eso, la boda de Bella y Edward me quedo fantástica y no es por haberla echo yo

-ehh, uumm, gracias, nosotros ehh,, pues…

-Serena primero terminara la carrera y yo una especialización, será entonces cuando hablemos de matrimonio

Alice continua emocionada como si la pareja no hubiese hablado – un enorme vestido blanco con detalles en dorado, manga en forma de capullo con detalles al cinto, tendrás que encargarlo pronto, tres meses para una boda es poco –Bella lanza una advertencia que es ignorada - tu traje deberá ser un tuxedo negro, oh si, y rosas rojas decorarán el pasillo, claro que no serán las tradicionales blancas pero nos las arreglaremos, uumm, el problema serán las damas de honor, todas tan distintas, y los colores que les favorecen.. eso puede ser problema..

Un autoritario - Alice – por parte de Edward interrumpe el monologo – disculparas a mi hermana Serena, cuando se trata de compras este diablillo no sabe sus limites

-pero Edward, realmente no les dará tiempo, además Bella pataleo igual y le encanto la boda ¿a que si Bella?

-disculpen, le prometí a Serena una pieza y esta es nuestra canción

Darién tiende una mano hacia Serena quien un poco sonrojada advierte en voz baja – yo no bailo

-ven

-es que Darién yo…

-¿por favor?

-te lo advertí, que conste

Una sonrisa dirigida a todos para despedirse y se encaminan a la pista

-que lindos, otra despistada que no baila, ¿no sientes nostalgia Bella?

-pierdete Emmet, si hubieras bailado con Rosalie antes de convertirte también te sentirías igual de mal

Edward observa a la pareja que baila en la pista una suave melodía –ella si sabe bailar, solo que por alguna razón no quiere bailar con él en este momento

-chicos olvidan lo importante – Jasper pone un billete en la mesa, Emett intercambia una mirada con Rosalie y a pesar del golpe de esta otro billete se une al primero, un guiño dirigido a Bella por parte de Edward y un tercer billete llega la mesa, Bella suspira frustrada y mira a las chicas, un asentimiento de cabeza y los billetes desaparecen al tiempo que las reglas son dictadas por Edward

-hoy antes de que culmine el baile, esos dos caerán en los brazos del otro

-¿pero si están comprometidos como…?

Rosalie le da un golpe en el brazo nuevamente

-eres un tonto Emmet, no se porque me gustas tanto

Jasper lo detiene antes que habrá la boca – cállate, ya todos lo sabemos y no quiero empezar a lanzar oleadas de lujuria, no aquí, Rosalie tu regla

-al aire libre

-apuestas fuerte Rose, él es muy cerrado – Edward vuelve a mirar nuevamente a la pareja – pero, puede suceder, ¿Alice?

La pequeña brinca de la emoción antes de pronunciar la siguiente frase

-sin ropa - Alice le guiña un ojo a una sorprendida Bella – ok cuñadita, con poca ropa

Una sonrisa calculada se dibuja en todos ellos, cada pareja intercambia un apretón o un beso, a lo lejos Esme en brazos de Carlisle mueve negativamente la cabeza

-amor

-¿volvieron a apostar?

-y creo que es sobre tu nuevo alumno

-no quiero saber

Un dulce reproche sale de los labios de Esme

-Carlsile!!

-Darién es fuerte y centrado y la pandilla de tramposos que tenemos por hijos no podrán con él, o al menos eso espero, y tu y yo.. tenemos una noche para nosotros solos

Esme le mira radiante, lo besa y con un leve "suerte" se despide de todos los Cullen quienes levantan la mano despidiéndose fingiendo no ver la mirada reprobatoria de Carlisle

-damisela, falta tu regla

Bella mira fijamente a Edward, ella no lee mentes, no predice el futuro o no tiene la fuerza de Emmet pero si algo sabe es que cuando ellos dos se propone algo lo logran, lo siente por Serena, pero..

-en el agua

Un leve coro de aullidos y palmadas hace que Darién y Serena pierdan momentáneamente el paso

-Darién?

-di

-tengo un mal presentimiento

Este recorre con la mirad la mesa de los Cullen y resiste el impulso de checar si no tiene una diana dibujada en al frente sin notar que la mirada de Serena esta en Seiya quien recargado en una columna al captar su mirada alza su copa en un burlón brindis y gesticula con los labios

-disfruta, mientras puedas

Al otro lado del salón Haruka aprieta los puños al notar el intercambio, amarra sus ganas de golpearlo a medio baile y busca con la mirada a Michiru quien sorprendida deja caer una copa que le mancha el vestido

-lo siento, tengo que ir a quitar la mancha.

* * *

Siiii, volví, cortito pero prometí que hoy actualizaba, a que se mueren por saber si esos dos caeran bajo el echizo Cullen

gracias miles por sus mensajes,continúen dejándolos y para seguir la moda, uumm, ¿que les parece 20 reviews y actualizo? Jejeje menos k esos y la actualización será en 15 dias. Juar juar juar

Un enorme beso y ya saben, denle al botón blanco con letras verdes para alimentar a mi ardilla


	8. Bailamos?

_**La venganza**_

**Cuando un amor termina contigo quieres lo mejor para esa persona, que sea feliz, que este bien y tú te resignaras ¿cierto? Mentira vil, y un grupo de cinco chicas lo demostraran, objetivo: hacerle sufrir lo más posible hasta que se de por enterado de lo que se perdió, pero dicho plan no podría salir mal ¿o si?**

**Cap 6**

**Bailamos?**

* * *

**Nos quedamos en:**

Una apuesta está corriendo sobre nuestra pareja favorita, la familia Cullen a apostado que antes que termine el baile Serena y Darién caerán en los brazos del otro, pero la apuesta no es tan simple, todo ocurrirá al aire libre, con poca ropa y en el agua, ¿será esto posible?, ellos ahora están en la pista de baile, la pregunta es: querrán ellos algo más que un baile y simplemente no se han dado cuenta? Y No perdamos de vista a Haruka que ha ido en busca de Michiru para rescatarla de las garras de Seiya.

**Y ahora vamos por:**

-1,2,3, y 1,2,3,

Darien presta más atención al murmullo de los labios de Serena, eso es un compas de baile?,si, efectivamente, Serena esta contando para llevar el ritmo, una enorme sonrisa aparece en su cara, al fin una chica que no le preguntara cuanto gana o que tan guapo esta, no podrá mientras siga contando, contento sigue escuchando el canturreo

-1,23, paso, 1,2,3 paso, 1,2,3,y vuelta

Serena concentrada sigue contando, mientras cuente estará a salvo de pensamientos "impuros" _ah, maldita Mina, justo ahora vuelve a ser la voz de su conciencia? No puede ser Amy con su cantaleta de : concentrarte, primero los estudios nada de chicos, enfoca tu mente, _el sarcasmo mental es claro_, si claro tan fácil como 1,2,3 y 4 aja Amy y los unicornios vuelan, puafg, respira y concéntrate Serena enfoca tu mente, solo falta Mina que me salga con enfoca tu mente en cómo le queda el pantalón justito donde acaba la cintura, ehh, te pierdes, volvemos y 1 y 2 y 3 y tendrá abdominales Darién? Con esa camisa no se nota, umm, y como saberlo? 1, 2, 3, y 4 y 5 y 6 seis? Seis o seis es un sixpack de abdominales?, lo que me lleva a,,,, aarrgghhh Minako te odioooooo 1,2,3, y,4_

En la mesa Edward reprime una leve sonrisa ante los pensamientos de Serena, Bella le observa de reojo pero el mueve negativamente la cabeza con la sonrisa jugueteando en los labios. El intercambio es observado por Alice quien patea "levemente" a Jasper por debajo de la mesa quien se voltea con gesto sorprendido, con la mirada la interroga y ella bizquea hacia la pareja en la pista, Jasper una vez más desea poder tener el poder de Edward para adivinarle el pensamiento a ese duende maquiavélico que tiene por mujer, se concentra tratando de adivinar, una mirada de reojo mas y lo tiene, sonriente enfoca su mirada en Darién.

Este canturrea al igual que Serena llevando el ritmo, en él es innecesario, domina el baile perfectamente, lo que le permite observa las cosas a su alrededor mientras baila, una larga cabellera negra de una de las meseras se le hace familiar, pero esta desaparece de inmediato entre la gente, el canturreo continua y su mirada se concentra en Serena quien se muerde los labios después de cada cuenta, de pronto sus miradas se encuentran y ella enrojece totalmente al verle, baja nuevamente la vista y cuenta más concentradamente, los ojos de él se topan solo con su cabello, buscando su mirada encuentra la línea del escote que solo realza el contraste entre la tela y la piel de porcelana que cubre parcialmente, curioso observa como un leve tono rosáceo empieza cubrir la piel, umm, interesante, es su primer pensamiento, el segundo es una pregunta ¿hace demasiado calor aquí?, aunque también la excitación provoca el sonrojo de la piel, oh, será interesante observar como la excitación va cambiando al coloración de la piel de Serena, ella es completamente clara, empezará por en medio de los senos y se irradiara a todo su cuerpo? Llegara a ser completamente rosa o simplemente cambiara aun tenue rosa? Al sentir que "cierta" parte de su anatomía se empieza a tensar se da cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos, un leve cosquilleo en el estomago le causa un poco de incomodidad, sonríe cortésmente mirando a Serena, un vistazo a sus ojos hace que el cosquilleo aumente iniciando una trayectoria hacia la parte baja de su cuerpo, mueve la cabeza tratando de no perder el paso y despejar la sensación, esfuerzo un tanto inútil, el cosquilleo continua incomodándolo

-Serena

-dime?

-Sabias que la Universidad fue fundada hace más de 200 años y que unos de sus fundadores fue un gran guerrero de la época..

Detrás de una columna balanceando precariamente una bandeja llena de canapes Mina observa a la pareja que ahora baila muy pegada

-disculpe señorita

-shh – Mina simplemente le ignora

-señorita

-shhh

-no se supone esta ud aquí para trabajar y no para chismear?

Ante la voz de mando Mina se endereza de inmediato para toparse con una sonriente Rei -ja, hubieras visto tu cara

-y tu veras estrellas si continuas molestándome Rei

Esta se limita a mover la mano restándole importancia, se inclina ante el rector que pasa por ahí para después volver a ignorar a Mina

-tsk, calla y ponte a trabajar.

-eso no es justo-lloriquea la rubia- ¿por qué tu eres jefa de meseras y nosotras meseras?

-ella levanto primero la mano – Amy pasa junto a ella con un perfecto control de una bandeja de copas

-si, pero a mi se me ocurrió el plan, whoww, ¿puedes enseñarme Amy?, estas cositas no dejan de bailar por la bandeja .

-esos son canapes Mina y no deberían moverse, es solo cuestión de equilibrio, veras, la leyes de la inercia nos dicen que..

-blablablabla

Mina se ha alejado ya balanceando al bandeja de canapes entre la gente que asiste al baile

En otro extremo del salón Andrew saluda a varios conocidos de la universidad, algunos maestros algunos alumnos, colgada de su brazo con un precioso vestido entallado color verde olivo Lita sonríe embobada , su pareja se mantiene alerta, traer a su novia la baile no fue un error, el error fue traer al escuadrón de amigas-espías consigo, bien, ya están aquí, solo queda disfrutar, sonriente toma una copa de la bandeja que lleva Amy y se la tiende a Lita, con rapidez Amy cambia la copa de champan por una de agua quina adornada con una rodaja de limón y continua avanzando.

En la mesa Jasper le lanza un pensamiento molesto a Edward quien le ha propinado un golpe por debajo de la mesa, Bella entra en defensa de su marido

-eso es trampa Jasper, es sin poderes

Alice salta de inmediato dándole un manotazo en el hombro a Bella

-pues ahora vamos a necesitarlo par de mojigatos

La mirada converge en la pareja que se encuentra a en la pista la cual ha dejado de bailar y se disculpa con los que lo rodean, al parecer han tropezado con una pareja cercana que se encuentra molesta reclamándole

-hora de entra en acción - En un instante Emett y Rosalie están al lado de la molesta pareja invitándolos a bailar, el chico literalmente babea ante el escote de Rosalie quien aprieta más de la cuenta la mano que tiene sobre el hombro del chico quien no percibe el dolor perdido aun en el escote, en tanto Emett es acribillado a preguntas sobre el equipo de lucha de la universidad, sin perder la sonrisa Emmet se lanza a una alegre platica sin sentido.

-me permite esta pieza?

Con un elegante ademan Edward toma la mano de Serena y la lleva al otro extremo de la pista, con una leve sonrisa Bella toca el hombro de un desconcertado Darién y continua el interrumpido vals

- Te molesta? Una leve ojeada a Edward y Serena hacen claro de quien habla

- No, en realidad no

- Llevas mucho tiempo con ella?

- Creo que el tiempo ha cambiado de significado en cuanto la conocí – una leve risa de Bella provoca un carraspeo- umm, digamos que pasan cosas que nunca me habían pasado antes de conocerle

- -tengo una muy buena idea de lo que hablas, pero no te preocupes, él la cuidará

- Ella, puede, ser, un poco…

- Especial?

Mentalmente Darién pronuncia: problemática, pero su voz dice lo contrario –hermosa

Bella sonríe, continúa bailando, no cree que necesite empujarle más hacia Serena, no si Darién logra bailar casi también como Edward sin tener los poderes de este.

Edward sonríe sin poder evitarlo ante el último pensamiento de Bella "me recuerda demasiado a ti, solo que tú me gustas más", susurra a velocidad vampirica: siempre estás en mis pensamientos

-como?

-disculpa?

-me pareció oírte decir algo

Edward evita arquear una ceja, Serena le recuerda a la mamá de Bella, la forma que tiene de percibir el mundo es única y parece comprender pronto cosas que otros pasan por alto.

-preguntaba si estabas a gusto en el baile

Los ojos de Serena sonríen y se relaja un poco, al parecer Jasper a dejado de influir en ella y ahora se siente mas cómoda en brazos de Edward, sonriente lanza una retahíla

-me siento en medio de una conspiración, como si me hubiese metido en una película de espías sin saberlo, y ahí tienes a la empalagosita de Esmeralda, que no se tu pero a mí me dan ganas de hacerle comer el abanico y Darién, uff, eso mejor no hablo, me pone nerviosa, ah, pero me encanta como hueles

Edward sonríe, no es la primera que se lo dicen, lee sus pensamientos buscando mas, agradablemente no hay un trasfondo en las palabras, ni lujuria, ni deseo, es solo un simple hecho, esta chica le está gustando cada vez mas.

Haruka pasea molesta delante de la puerta del baño, el constante entrar y salir de la gente le impide entrar a buscar a Michiru, siente el peso de una mirada y voltea buscando el origen

-pero que tenemos aquí, hola hermosura de hombre, solito?

Haruka mira fríamente a Esmeralda, ¿será posible que nos sepa quién es?, eso parece.

-hola Esmeralda

-pero mira que tienes buen gusto guapura de hombre, donde nos hemos encontrado que mi preciosa cabecita no recuerda a tal belleza – un abanico de plumas le acaricia el pecho, Haruka sonríe perversamente

-no recuerdas? Fuiste mi nana cuando estaba en preescolar, me alegro que la cirugía plástica tenga buenos resultados en las personas, estas casi ..ta, es una suerte que a algunas personas no les interese el intelecto

Una mueca es ahora la boca de Esmeralda quien observa nuevamente al chico parado enfrente de ella, un leve recuerdo de una molesta amiga de su caprichosa hermana llega y lo descarta con igual facilidad.

-te lo pierdes bombón de arena, pues este cuerpecito saleroso no es para cualquiera

Con un exagerado movimiento de caderas y una estridente risa se retira en busca de alguien más a quien molestar.

Veo que siguen llevándose tan excelente como siempre

-Michiru!

Una aparentemente despreocupada Michiru esta parada detrás de la espalda de Haruka, este hace el intento de darse la vuelta pero las manos de ella apoyadas en su espalda le detienen- dame un minuto

-Michiru yo..

-o te callas en este instante o te golpeare hasta cansarme

-con tacones de aguja?

-y vestido de fiesta incluido, así que dime de una vez que haces aquí

-puedo voltearme? Un dedo se clava en sus costilla lo que toma como un no – regrese por ti

-acaso somos romeo y Julieta?

-a mi entender a ellos les va pero muy mal

Una suave risa le indica que va por el camino correcto – por ejemplo, mueren jóvenes, no se tu, yo aun quiero hacer muchas

-cuál es la razón de tu cambio?

Antes de que logre contestar un pequeño duendecillo de pelos puntiagudos pasa a su lado canturreando

-ahí viene la bruja esmeralda, hay viene la bruja esmeralda

Haruka mira alrededor antes de toparse con una muy molesta Esmeralda que empuja a todos a su paso tratando de llegar a ellos

-han visto los jardines que están por la derecha? – Haruka voltea hacia el duendecillo –dicen que tienen un laberinto muy famoso, la salida es por allá - con una graciosa vuelta les indica el camino y continua canturreando –corre conejo corre veloz, que te alcanza la ogra feroz.

Esmeralda avanza como toro en cristalería empujando a todos a su paso con la vista fija en su hermana Michiru, obviooo que no va a dejar que ella le quite a ninguno mas de sus conquistas, ella lo vio primero, perdida en sus pensamientos continua avanzando.

Mina observa curiosa la pareja enfrente de las puertas que conducen a los baños, alguien toca su hombro y voltea rápidamente, para estrellar la bandeja de canapes en el escote de Esmeralda, Jasper jala del brazo a Alice quien aun sonríe

-eso no fue correcto Alice – esta hace un lindo puchero con los labios

-yo solo llame la atención de la mesera, yo soy niña buena

Jasper mueve la cabeza, ok, el también hubiera querido hacerlo, su mirada busca a la pareja que desaparece por la puerta de los jardines – ok, ahora…

-nooo,

-si

-noo

-Alice –Jasper esta en modo autoritario on, Alice hace nuevamente un puchero y se dirige a Esmeralda tendiéndole una servilleta de una mesa cercana

-toma, esto puede ayudarte

Esmeralda le arrebata la servilleta sin decir palabra, Alice le saca la lengua y continua caminando ignorando a la mujer que busca a quien matar, furiosa dirige su ira al pelinegro de larga coleta que platica con varios maestros copa en mano. El susurro es venenoso con ganas.

-sabias que tu mujercita se escapo con otro?

Seiya levanta la mirada buscando a Michiru, pero lo que encuentra es a Serena que sale hacia el jardín del brazo de otro chico que no es su acompañante.

Edward levanta la cabeza ante los pensamientos molestos que percibe, sabe que no debe meterse en la vida de otros pero dado que ya rompió esa regla esta noche continúa adentrándose en el jardín con Serena del brazo.

* * *

Biennnnn, otro capítulo más de esta historia que lleva siglos abandonada, se que prometí terminarla, no sé cómo, no sé cuándo pero terminará.

Mándenle un beso a la ardilla malvada y a Kim Hyun Joong que saco una foto que me dio muchas ideas para este capítulo, ahhh, podría mostrárselas pero no, no quiero a mas niñas babeando por él, pero si pueden escuchar su canción KISS KISS, XD si pueden goglen el video, les va a encantar. ok, dejemos la publicidad de mis galanes y quiero decir:

Muchas gracias a las que aun recuerden esta historia y la sigan, ya saben, dudas, comentarios, jitomatazos e ideas, denle al botón de review

Millones de besos


End file.
